


Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link gives Sidon a special gift on Christmas.





	Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> it chrimas

Twas the night of Christmas Eve and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse. Sidon had just tucked in the kids to their beds, and told them that Santa was soon to be here to deliver his gifts to the good boys and girls all across Hyrule. As Sidon walked down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his husband, Link, he basked in the comforting warmth of their home, and the smell of the cookies placed on the fireplace downstairs and smiled.

“Link? The kids are asleep.” Sidon said as he walked into the bedroom.

“I’ll be right out!” Link called from the bathroom. “I’m just wrapping your special present.”

“In the bathroom?” Sidon asked.

“Just…get in the bed, will you?”

“Sure, sure.” Sidon said, defeated.

He plopped down on the silk sheets of their bed, staring at the cracked door of the bathroom, anticipation creeping on his red, scaly skin. Suddenly the door opened, and what he saw shocked him.

Link came out of the bathroom wearing a see through, ruby red babydoll over his slender, light frame, lace panties over his curvy hips, fishnet stockings over his short, toned legs, and heels all matching in color. To top it off, he wore a red pointed hat, with a white ball of fluff on top and similar fluffy, white trim. In his hand, he held a candy cane, which he brought to his mouth to slowly drag his tongue across, from bottom to top. Sidon grinned a devious grin at the sight.

Link started to walk over to him while singing a tune.

“Sidon, baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl, Sidon, baby, hurry down the chimney tonight!” Link sang as he moved his body oh so seductively.

“Sidon, baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue. I’ll wait up for you, Sidon, baby, hurry down the chimney tonight!” Link turned on his heels, giving Sidon a look at his round rump, which jiggled as he danced.

“Sidon, baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks. Sign your x on the line, Sidon baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!” Link danced his way over to the edge of the bed, swinging and turning his hips in time, with his husband watching in awe.

“Sidon, baby, forgot to mention one little thing. A ring. I don’t mean on the phone, Sidon baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!” Link lifted his hand to kiss the gold wedding band on his ring finger.

“Hurry down the chimney tonight.” Link crawled on top of the bed, working his way towards Sidon on his hands and knees, giving his lover sultry eyes.

“Encore! Encore!” Sidon cheered and clapped, low enough as to not make too much noise and wake the kids.

Link giggled.

“I could do that, or…” Link crawled on top of Sidon, sitting in his lap. The fuzz of his cotton pajamas rubbed against his thighs.

“You could unwrap your ‘special’ present.” Link said as he ran his hands along Sidon’s broad chest.

Sidon wasted no time grabbing Link, and flipping him over, laying the boy on the bed.

“I don’t know…I think it looks better with the wrapping.”

“Really?” Link smiled up at Sidon.

“Yes…well except for this dumb hat.” Sidon took the hat off, revealing the boy’s messy blond locks.

Link giggled once more, as he let his husband explore his soft skin. Sidon’s hands roamed his body, finding his delicate, pink nipples poking through the babydoll. As his hands pinched and pulled on Link’s nipples, Sidon bent down to kiss along Link’s stomach, working down until he was over the lace of his panties. Sidon licked along the outline of Link’s cock through the fabric, making the boy under him sigh, and grind his hips into his mouth. One hand left Link’s nipple to pull the panties to the side as Sidon kissed along Link’s inner thigh and worked his way down to Link’s exposed hole. Link spread his legs wider for Sidon to slither his way into his warmth, making his moan even deeper and lewder. Sidon was surprised at the taste.

Apparently, Link had already applied some lubricant beforehand. Peppermint flavored. Sidon grinned as he worked his tongue as deep as it would go, palming Link’s cock over his underwear and toying with his chest. Link groaned as he threw his head back onto the pillows, rolling his hips into Sidon’s face. Link was almost brought to the breaking point when Sidon suddenly stopped, slithering his tongue out. Link gave a needy whine, but he knew it was only going to get better from here.

Sidon bent down to give a breathy kiss to Link’s lips, wanting him to share his flavor. Link reveled in the flavor. He picked a damn good lubricant, he thought to himself. Their kiss felt like it ended as soon as it started, as they parted and panted.

“Ready for me to stuff your stocking, baby?” Sidon practically growled in Link’s pointed ear.

“Yeah. I’ve been ‘very’ naughty this year.” Link flirted back.

Sidon pulled down his pajama pants, freeing the large cocks protruding from his slit. He lined them both up at Link’s puckered, pink entrance, sliding them in with ease. The two moaned deep, Sidon relishing in Link’s tight warmth, and Link grasping at the sheets as he was filled to the brim. Sidon grabbed Link’s hips tight, leaving marks with his claws as he withdrew his members, only to plunge them back in with a needy thrust. Link wrapped his slender legs and arms around Sidon, pulling him in deeper as Sidon grazed his sweet spot over and over. He bit his lip to stifle his moans to not wake the children down the hall.

“Link…my perfect boy….so good for me…so sweet…” Sidon’s sentences were broken by his lustful haze. He looked at his perfect husband. The love of his life. He saw that the crook of Link’s neck was exposed, and dived right in, biting into it with his sharp teeth without second thought.

Link’s breath hitched at the sudden latching on to his neck. The pain quickly turned to pleasure, making his clench on Sidon even more. Sidon’s thrusts started to get rougher and rougher, assaulting his prostate, and making the pressure inside build up.

“Link…gonna cum…” Sidon mumbled into his skin.

Link locked his legs even tighter around Sidon.

“Cum inside of me! Fill me up!” Link squealed.

Sidon pounded faster and harder until he burst, filling the boy just like he asked with a growl.

The feeling of Sidon’s hot cum filling his stomach pushed him over the edge as he grit his teeth and released in his lacy panties, bucking his hips to milk his lover for all he was worth.

Sidon released Link’s neck from his mouth, panting and licking the blood from his wounds. Link collapsed into the sheets, rubbing his stomach which was full of cock and cum.

“Merry Christmas, Sidon.” he panted.

“Merry Christmas, Link.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Link was curled up on the couch next to his husband, Sidon. The two of them sipped from their mugs of peppermint hot chocolate as they watched their children tear open their colorful presents, play and cheer. As Link rested his head on Sidon’s shoulder, he spoke.

“I love Christmas.”

“Me too. You know what I love more, though?”

“What?” Link smiled up at Sidon, already knowing the answer.

“You. I love you Link. I’m so glad I married you. This family we have is the best Christmas gift anyone could ever have.” Sidon held Link, closer, careful not to spill his mug.

“I love you too, Sidon!” Link said.

He thought to himself, this really is the most wonderful time of the year.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> merr chrimas


End file.
